


Différent

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Johnlock [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crime Scenes, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Kissing, M/M, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Smile, Surprise Kissing, Surprises
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre John et Sherlock, rien n'a réellement été bouleversé, non ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Différent

Lestrade était mieux placé dans leur entourage pour être capable de dire si quelque chose avait changé. Il ne pouvait rien conclure d'inhabituel, si ce n'était l'affection du brun sortant souvent de nuls parts. Greg avait du mal à se remettre du choc de la première fois, de Sherlock se jetant sur les lèvres de John lors d'une difficile affaire. C'était comme ça qu'il l'avait su !  
  
Néanmoins, rien n'avait changé. John faisait toujours la morale, s'excusait à sa place et Sherlock restait éternellement désagréable, mais... Peut-être souriaient-ils plus souvent.


End file.
